Secrets of A Sex Addict
by xStarstrukkDreams
Summary: ::Formerly titled Addiction:: Sex is one of the greatest pleasures...it can also be one of the worst addictions.
1. Where it All begins

Summary: Dana is married to WWE superstar Randy Orton. Living in luxury as a past WWE Diva, she has settled down to live a charmed life with him and raising their 5 year old daughter, Kendra. But what happens when she crosses pasts with Champ John Cena and Rated R Superstar Adam (a.k.a. Edge if u didnt know his real name) Will she be able to get up from the bed she has slept in?

Rated M: for sexual content, Cussing, and for Being Rated R!!! :)

Chapter 1: Where it all begins

"Ooh Randy!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

Randy and I have been married for 2 magnificent years and i love him eveyday and he shows his love to me over and over again.

"Im not hurting you, am I?" He asked cautiously. He's always wanting to protect me and make sure Im ok.

"Nooo," I moan. "Keep going."

Just as we were both about to climax, we heard a car door slam shut.

"SHIT!" Randy yelled. "Your mom's here with Kendra."

I groaned too. "I know. Time to get off."

"One more time? Please Dana?" He whined. "I promise it'll be quick!"

I laughed at him while putting on my black silk robe. "Ask yourself, how does it sound to tell me it'll be quick."

"Hey!" Randy yelled at me. "You know what i meant!!"

"She's sound asleep. She went to bed at 8:00 p.m." my mother handed her to me. I picked up 67 pounds of my daughter.

"Really?" I asked. "Im shocked."

"I know, she never goes to sleep that early," She replied back and looking around. "Wheres Randy?"

"Right Here!" He came downstairs with a big smile on his face. "How are you Ms. Henderson?"

"Old." She shared a laugh with him. "No im fine. Thank you for asking."

He gave her a kiss on the cheeck and a hug and watched her go outside and drive off. My mother always had a soft spot for Randy. The only thing she didnt like about him were his massive amount of tattoos. He even has a tattoo of My name and Kendra's on his shoulder.

"I'll put her in bed." He said grabbing her and going upstairs.

After that, we went back to bed, watched a little bit of the news, and I fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, I got up and informed Randy I was going out to the mall with my best friend who is a current diva, Melina.

"Woah. You got to be careful on your ankel. Its still sprained." I told her grabbing her arm to keep her steady.

She rolled her eyes. "Just because you heard my doctor say that, doesnt give you the privlage of repeating it."

I laughed. "Whatever," I looked through the clothes on display until i found a pair of jeans, a black graphic shirt, and some matching shoes to go with it. "You ready to go?"

She wasnt paying attention. It looked like she had her eyes focused were focused on something...or someone.

"HEY! You ready to leave!?" I yelled. Some of the men and women were looking at me with a strange look on their faces, while others were whispering saying things like, "she's married to randy orton, let her do what she wants" and "she was my favorite womes champion! im gonna go ask her for a autograph!"

"Sssh!!" she said back whispering. "He'll see you."

"Who?"

"John. Over there!" Melina replied back pointing at him.

By this time he was staring at both of us and smiling.

"Whatever. Who cares about stupid Cena?"

"I DO!!" She yelled back. She turned back at him to see if he was still looking, but he was focused on signing a autograph for two boys who looked about age 10.

"Go and talk to him! See if he's intrested to me!!" She demanded. Even though she was sweet and my best friend, Melina had a fiery additude about her.

"Nooo!"

"Please!!" She whined. "I'll be your best friend!"

I laughed. "Ok." I gave her a hug. "And you already are my best friend." I walked over to John.

"Well, well its Mrs. Orton. You know I have to kick his ass this Sunday, right?" He was grinning.

"Well as much you and my husband are enemies, thats not why I'm over here."

"So why are you here?" He grinned. "To get my autograph?"

"No." I smiled. "My friend Melina."

"Melina? Shes cool. What about her?"

"She's kinda in to you." I looked over and saw her coming out of Krispy Kreme shop eating a doughnut.

"Really? Well thats to bad."

"Why?" I had a curiosity of why he said, "too bad."

"Do you think she's ugly or something?" I asked him. He laughed, but i was dead serious.

"Noo. I think she's really attractive," He moved closer and looked in my eyes. "But...I'm kinda into you."

My jaw dropped. I'm married, and my husbands enemy says he likes me. How do I reply back? The best way i knew how.

"I'm married." I held up my hand so he could take a look at the big diamond ring Randy bought me. "You know that."

He leaned over and kissed my hand. I admittedly blushed.

"Damn, just my luck. All the good ones are taken."

I remained silent for a few seconds until a heard a voice in my head. (No joke :) Im not talking about Randy theme music)  
"Your married to Randy. Dont forget that."

"You remember when I said i was married? Well I still am."

He laughed. He had such a gorgeous smile. "I know. And I admit, its wrong for me to flirt with you when your married to Orton-for some reason i dont understand-and you have a daughter. I apologize." He put a innocent look on his face and placed his hands over his heart. I had to laugh, he was incredingbly sexy.

"Can I call or text you sometimes?" He asked.

God! Why were his eyes so alluring!?

"Umm..no. Randy would kill you if he found out you were calling me!"

"It'll be our little secret." He said. His smile had changed into a serious look.

"I dont know." I bit my lip. "I'll get in some trouble with him."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Isn't that what makes it fun?" He sent shivers down my spine.

"OK." I wrote my number down and gave it to him. "You can text me. No calling."

"Alright. Expect a text from me." He walked out and smiled at Melina and gave her a simple, "whats up"

I walked out and saw Melina smiling at me.

"What did he say! Does he like me back!?" She asked excitedly.

"Ummm...He said he'll think about it." I replied back while getting into the car with her and driving off.

It was wrong for me to lie. I had a fear that Randy and Melina would be furious at me if they knew what really happended. It started to rain and as we made it home I looked out the window and thought about how my fate would unfold. 


	2. Whats up with you?

Im Back! I've been having writers block so thats why I didnt put out the chapter sooner so, Here You Go!

I'll try and put the next chapter out by Monday! I promise :)

Chapter 2: Whats up with you?

"Randy, I thought you wanted to spend time with me," I said looking at him. "Instead your watching a stupid basketball game."

"Baby, this isnt stupid! I have a bet on this game, now you dont want me to lose $150 do you?" He answered back. His eyes didnt even move from the T.V.

I went over and sat on his lap. "Well, is a basketball game more important than me?"

"Dont make me choose." He said taking me off his lap.

I sat there and rolled my eyes. He must have noticed because he reacted quickly.

"Im sorry. Your right, your more important then a stupid old basketball game." He said and gave me a kiss.

I smiled. I love Randy so much. Suddenly, the phone rings.

"Hello," Randy said answering.

I watched him. I wondered who would be calling this time at night. Not unless... Oh No!

"Cena, how the hell did you get my number!"

I reacted quickly, and got the phone and unplugged it out of the hook.

He looked at the phone, then at me. I was worried, I thought I was caught. Busted. "Randy... I... Im.." I said stuttering.

"Why'd you unplug the phone? I wanted to hear what the jackass had to say."

I gasped in relief. "Nothing...I just wanted you to get off the phone fast." I said. Something else, Im lying to him for the first time in the course of our marriage.

He walked to me and held me. I stood there in his arms, saying nothing, just letting the tears flow down my face.

"Baby, are you crying? If you dont want me to talk on the phone anymore this night, I promise I wont." He was running his fingers through my hair.

"No...I'm fine." I said between weeps.

"Are you sure? Ever since yesterday you've been acting strange, like your guilty of something" He looked at me, but I didnt look back.

In my mind I kept replaying the scene at the mall over and over._ "It'll be our little secret, Isnt that what makes it fun?"_

"Damn! Is this a episode of fucken Law & Order!" I scream at him.

"No! What the hell is your problem Dana! All I want to know is whats wrong with you."

"Nothing Randy! Im tired ok! All I want to do Is go to freakin sleep" I started up the stairs and slammed the door when I got to our bedroom.

"What is up with you!" He yelled. I was able to hear him but I didnt go down stairs to start an arguement.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, wondering if the next day would be like this.


	3. Are You Insane?

**Ok so I've been busy with the chapters. Im really preocupied with alot of stuff. But any way heres chapter 3 of my fanfiction story "Addiction"** **!**

**Chapter 3: Are you Insane!**

I glanced over at my clock and saw it said 3:00 AM. I slid out of bed and leaving Randy by himself. I went in Kendra's room and she was in her tinkerbell bed cuddling a teddy bear. The whole house was quiet, As if no one was there. The only noise was the thundering and rain from outside. I took the phone and looked through the calls and I spotted his number. A quick feel of hate and anger grew over me and I put it back on the hook.

I sighed and grabbed my cellphone and called him.

"Hello?" His voiced boomed in from the other end.

"Are you insane!" I yelled. I looked up the stairs to see if Randy was coming, but I heard no footsteps.

"Well thats a nice way to greet someone dont you think," He said back. "And you did say I could give you a call."

"Jackass I meant on _my _cellphone! Instead you call on the house phone so Randy can pick up!"

"Well I'm sorry Dana. I promise I wont do it again." He had a touch a sadness in his voice.

I said nothing. I was gazing at the drizzle of the rain on the windows.

"Hello...Dana? You Still there?" His voice took me by suprise.

"Yeah I'm still here," I sighed. "Look be at La Grenouille, tomorrow at 4 P.M. on time" I said back quietly.

"Fine. I'll see you there." He hung up.

I sighed and went back upstairs and reclaimed my spot in bed, while I slept in Randy's arms.

.....................

The next day I was reading the newspaper when I saw the time and it read 3:00.

"SHIT! I forgot!" I yelled dropping the paper and running into the bathroom.

I could tell Randy was looking at me. His eyes never left me. He knocked on the door. "Baby, You OK?"

"Yeah!" I yelled back putting on some make-up. "I'm fine."

"Why are you in such a rush!"

I had to think fast. I had to lie to him again. "Uhh... Mel asked me to have lunch with her at 2:30 and I forgot."

"Oh," He answered back. "Well I'm going out with the guys and Kendra is with your mom so I'll see you when I get home."

I got out the bathroom already changed, and my hair fixed. "Yeah of course you will." I said giving him a smack on the lips.

He smiled. "Ok. See you later." He left and got in his car and drove off.

I grabbed the keys to other car and dashed out hoping Cena would still be there.


	4. La Grenouille

**Im back! Thanks to the reviews! I started typing this at 2:00 AM and now im finishing it and bringing it to you! So enjoy the chapter! Yes some of this chapter may bore you, just know you've been WARNED!**

Chapter 4: La Grenouille

I got out the mercedes benz and dashed into the resturant. The smell of french food and garlic bread filled the establishment. I looked around and spotted him. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a black graphic shirt, which was very nice considering it showed off all his muscles and his chiseled body. I went over and reclaimed the seat across from him.

He sighed and held up his phone which showed me the time, 4:30 p.m.

I rolled my eyes and gave him my middle finger. "Jackass, your lucky I showed up in the first place."

He laughed, showing me his movie star smile and the reason why all the divas in the locker room are crazy about him. "You got a smart-ass mouth dont you?" 

I laughed back. "Yes I do, and I'm damn proud of it."

"And you have a additude, another reason I'm attracted to you." He folded his arms and looked at me then looked out the window.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my long jet black hair. "You know I'm married to Randy. I have a daughter."

He rolled his eyes and help up his hand motining that he really didnt care what I was talking about. "See whenever you talk about Orton thats all I hear blah, blah, blah."

I laughed. Another reason why I'm attracted to him, his humor. "Your a jackass, you know that Cena?"

He held up his hands. "At least I'm a sexy jackass, do you disagree?""

He wasnt lying when he said he was sexy. "Yes, I very much disagree."

He smiled. "Your are such a freakin liar!"

I got up, smiled, and gave him my middle finger again. "Go to hell."

"Aww that hurts very much Dana," He looked confused. "Where are you going?"

"Home. To wait for my husband to get home." I was about to walk out the door until he grabbed my arm.

"Your just gonna leave without saying, "goodbye john, your looking sexy today john?" He smiled.

"Is that all you want and then I can leave?" I smiled back and he nodded. "Your looking extremely sexy today John." He released his grip on my arm and I left and got into the mercedes.

I tried turning it on but it wouldnt work. I tried at least another 3 times and it still didnt shut on. "Shit" I said under my breath. I sighed. "Im stuck."

Then I looked out the window and saw him again smiling. "Need some help? Or do you just want to sit here for the rest of the afternoon?"

I punched him in the arm. "Jackass I need help. Will you please look under the hood and try to find why its not coming on?"

He did what I told him. 6 minutes later he looked up. "One of the wires fused out. Looks like your stuck here."

I rolled my eyes. "Shit. Just my luck."

"Get out of the car. Im taking you home." He demanded.

I looked at him and snorted. "I think not. Your not taking me home so Randy can find out what I've been doing."

"No." He looked at me. "Not your home, my home. You can stay there until you get ready to leave."

I shook my head. "Why your house? Randy's not home yet you can drop me off there."

"Its my house or you can forget about getting dropped off. Your choice beautiful." He put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

I got out the car. "Your house it is."

He smiled and grabbed my arm. "Lets go." I got in the passangers seat and he got in the drivers seat.

Thoughts in my mind was thinking I shouldnt have went with him, but I couldnt resist. I hope I dont do anything drastic.


	5. Dont do this to me

**So I decided to make another chapter, be warned this chapter has SEXUAL CONTENT in it!**

**Chapter 5: Dont do this to me**

"So, is everything alright?" He started at me. It was 9:00 p.m. on the dot, and I was at his house. Im with him, while Randy is out with Vince, probably working his ass off, and my daughter is with my mother and father. Dont I feel like a dirty slut. I looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, Randy he's with Vince"

"And your daughter?" I wish he stopped saying that. That brings even more guilt over me. Kendra, means the world to me. If I have to, I'll take a bullet for her, I'll die for her. If Randy even knew I was here, he would wave a divorce paper in my face, sign it, and not even care. "Shes with my mother and father,"

He looked at me and nodded. "Good, good," From time to time, we would talk and then have awkrad silences. It didnt matter to me, I had no buisness even thinking about him in that way. I had to keep telling myself, _Randy & Kendra, dont do anything_. "John?"

"Yes Dana?"

"Ummm... Thanks for getting that mechanic for fixing my car,"

He smiled. "Dont worry about it. A gorgeous women like yourself shouldnt be pulled over with a broken car, and no one to help her. People could taken advantage of you,"

I returned a smile back. "Thanks again Cena," I got up and placed a grip on the knob of the door. I had it open before I heard it close, and felt my lips pressed to his. I was in total shock. I pushed him away and almost slapped him, until he grabbed my wrist. "WHAT WAS THAT? YOU JUST FUCKIN KISSED ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He motioned for me to be quiet and led me upstairs. "Let go of me," I huff under my breath, he followed my order, and looked at me. "Dana, let me do this" He started to kiss my neck and pull down the straps on my top. Then I noticed he already had my top and lacy black bra off. I pushed him away.

"What the hell are you doing? Im freakin married!" I tried to get my clothes off the floor, it wasnt until I noticed he pulled me up, to look at him. "When are we gonna stop playing these little games with each other?"

I looked at him like he lost his fucken mind. "What are you talking about, no ones playing games" I put my top back on, and tried to leave, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Dont you want me, just as much as I want you?" I defintely couldnt lie. I _did _want him. I wanted to rip his clothes off and have him make passionate love to me. But if I did that, I would find myself in a court room, with Randy giving me his signature viper eyes, and taking Kendra away from me.

"No," I tried my best to lie. "I dont want you, I never will,"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that,"

I tried but I couldnt. I looked down for what seemed an enternity before he lifted my chin up and kissed me again. "This isnt right" I kept saying in between kisses. "Dana, it may not be right, but it feels so good," He lay me down on his bed, and took the rest of my clothes off. He stopped kissing me, worked his way to my neck and down over my chest.

I was speechless, all I could do was moan.

He felt so good. I got off the bed, and got on my knees. I looked up at him, and my eyes nearly popped out when I saw how big he was. Dont get me wrong, Randy's huge, but John is just as big as him. He noticed and grinned. "Like what you see?"

I bit my lip and nodded before taking all 11 inches of him into my mouth. I sucked hard and fast. I looked at him and he grabbed on to one of the tables for support. "Oh god, Dana," He moaned under his breath while running his fingers through my hair. I kept sucking and hearing him groan, until he kept telling me, "God, Dana Im gonna cum!"

Sure enough two minutes later, he shot everything he had in my mouth. I swallowed it letting it hit the back of my throat. I looked up at him he looked down at me and pulled me up before givng me a rough kiss. I saw him reach in one of the dressers, and pull out a condom. He slid it on before coming back on to the bed. I found him get back on top of me and thrust himself as hard as he could.

I was at lost for words. "John...faster," I moan to him. He does exactly what I tell him, making me lose control and moan even louder. He grabbed my wrists and kept a grip on them while he kept doing what he did best. He kept going before whispering in my ear, "Damn Dana, your freakin tight," I didnt have the nerve to say anything back so I kissed his neck and moaned. He moved back to the headboad and moved me from under him, to on top of him.

I rode him fast and hard, I looked down at him and saw the pleasure in his face, he took hold of my hips and moved them around, letting me catch a rythm as I continued riding him.

He sat up and kissed me , then my neck, and over my breasts. I closed my eyes and moaned. He switched positions until he had me bent over the bed and got me from the back. "John!" I moan to him while clawing the sheets. He kept going and going, he pulled my hair, which turned me on even more."DANA, IM CUMMING!" He yelled to me.

I moaned louder and yelled back. "CUM FOR ME JOHN!" And then it happended we came in unison. He got up and threw me against the wall and kissed me, while burying his tounge deep inside my mouth. My knees felt wobbly, so I wrapped them around his waist while he grabbed my hips and sucked on my nipples. He kept going at it, while he thrusted himself fast and hard in & out of me. We kissed again, and we came again. We both fell to the floor, while we were both trying to catch our breath. We had a rough, french kiss. "I see why Randy doesnt like anyone talking to you," He said while grinning at me.

Randy, his name kept replaying over and over in my head. "Oh My God! What have I done?" I got up and quickly got dressed while running my fingers through my hair. I nearly broke down before I felt him wrap his hands around my waist and kiss tenderly over my neck. "You just had some of the best sex in your life, am I wrong?" He wasnt lying. He did give me some of the best sex I ever had. I pushed him away. "STOP!" I ran downstairs and looked around for my keys until I found them one his marble coffee table. He came downstairs putting on a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. He grabbed my wrist. "Dana, dont go," He whispered to me.

I looked at him, before backing away to the door. "Im married, I have a daughter, what we just did was...was..." I started stammering. "Fanstatic?" He tried to finish the sentence for me. "WRONG! What we just did was dead wrong!" I yell to him before getting in my car and driving off.

**...**

I got home and looked around. "Randy? Baby, are you home?" I got no response. I took my heels off and threw them on the floor before rushing upstairs to take a shower to get the smell of shame and sex off of me. I changed into one of Randy's silk dress shirts before going downstairs, and watching TV. Nothing good was on so I settled on _CSI:Miami_, 15 minutes later my mother came, bringing Kendra home. I took her upstairs and put her in bed. 30 minutes later, Randy came giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

We retired up to our bedroom before making love for about the next hour and 45 minutes. We kissed each other and exchanged, "I love you's" before falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Would I Lie To You?

**Chapter 6! Yay, well heres another chapter, please review!**

**Chapter 6: Would I Lie To You?**

What has been going on with me? I'm sulking around the house, practically ignoring Randy and Kendra, waking up in the middle of the night and crying like a fucking 2 year old. Their both starting to act very concerend with me. Kendra asking, "_Mommy, Is everything ok?" _and Randy asking, "_Sweetheart, baby you alright?" _My response is a simple smile and nod. I cant even watch TV without seeing his face pop up on commercials. Everytime I do, I scream and throw the remote at the TV. I haven't been able to concetrate or think properly since that night me and him- whats the word? I wouldn't say make love, but fucked each other with passion.

"Mommy, Auntie Mel is at the door!" Kendra said. I sighed and felt my heart beat go faster. I rushed downstairs and opended the door giving her a hug and walking back inside. "Wow, you look pale, are you OK?" She asked putting her hand on my head and checking to see if I had a fever. I simply nodded and leaned back in the chair. "Never better, Melina,"

"Somethings wrong with you, you never call me by my full first name unless somethings wrong," She sighed and ran her fingers through her long, black, curly hair. I could feel my heart break in two. I was wrong, I smiled in her face, acting like everything was fine, but then I had sex with the man she adores. "Im fine, Mel," I wanted to end the conversation quickly so I lowered my eyes and coughed. "I'm actually feeling a little sick, no offense but can you please go? I just wanna take a quick nap," I said pretending to yawn. I was sure she was going to realize I was faking but what came out of her mouth shocked me.

"Alright, call me later and feel better. Tell Randy I said hi," She said while giving me a hug and a kiss on my head. She waved and said goodbye to Kendra before leaving. As soon as I saw her car pull out the yard I perked up and ran upstairs. _"Maybe I should take up acting,"_ I thought. I laid on the bed and sighed. I could already feel tears form down my face. I heard the phone ring and looked at the caller ID. _Orton, Randy _it read. I picked it up and sighed.

"Hey baby," I said while coughing and sneezing, trying to make sure I did it enough times, that he would notice. "Hi," There was a pause before he added, "Are you sick?" I nodded and coughed again. "Yeah, I think I'm catching something," He sighed. "I wish I was there, I could have tooken care of you,"

"Oh, I know. Look I wanna take a nap and I promise I'll call you later," I said trying to get off the phone as fast as I could. "You promise sweetheart? You better not be lying to me," He stated with a playful tone in his voice. I laughed quietly and coughed again.

"Would I lie to you, Randy?" I said back almost choking on the words. I've already lied to him and it was killing me inside. He laughed. "No, I guess not. Well, I'll let you go to sleep and I'll talk to you later,"

"Alright, love you," I said. More tears rolled down my face. I didn't know why, it feels like something just snapped inside of me.

"Love you too baby," He said while hanging up. I looked around and sighed.


	7. Temptation

**Well, another chapter, I want to say thank you to the reviews and the ppl who have favorited me! oh and thanks to christina89 and msgemgem, I'm glad you like the story and you guys put the story on your alert list! **

**Chapter 7: Temptation**

"Randy...baby, I'm perfectly safe, I promise I am,"

I said to him on my cellphone. I was driving to home, and I looked out the window to notice it raining. I sighed and rolled my eyes, even though I couldn't take my gaze off the rain that was sliding down the window. Theres something about the rain that always makes me think deeply and get ready to take Randy upstairs and have him scew the living hell out of me. "Alright fine, I hope a storm doesn't come while your still driving," He sighed and said back. I laughed quietly. "I know, look sweetheart, I'll call you back later, OK?"

"Alright, see you later," He said before he hung up. I hung the phone up and put it in the glove comparment. For some strange reason, my mind kept going back on him. He made me feel wanted and desired in a way Randy couldn't. It was so strange. He did give me his number, I was tempted to call him, but would I say? "_Hey Cena, just calling to ask, you think you can fuck me one more time?" _HELL NO! This is all like a little game of cat and mouse. So what was I supposed to do? Just sit there and drive home and be with my husband? Or, go to his house and cause problems in my marriage? I dont know, which one sounds better to you?

Sure enough, I made the wrong choice. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number. I heard it ring and I sighed and tapped my fingers on the dashboard of the car. "Hello," I heard him say. "You know who this is, Cena" I said, trying to sound serious and not swoon over how sexy his voice sounded. I could hear him laugh. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Thats not a nice way to greet someone, now is it?"

I laughed."Whatever, what are you doing?" I asked, coming to a stop at the red light, and looking out the windows to see all the cars and lights. "Well, maybe if you come over, we'll do something together," He said making his voice seductive. I closed my eyes and thought about some things. What would happen if I did go over? We would probably be fucking each other until there was no breath left in our bodies. "Hello, still there gorgeous?" His voice said making me snap back into reality.

"Yes," I said. I lowered my voice to make it just ask seductive as his. "I'll be right over," With that, I hung the phone up and drove to his house. When I got out, I walked to the front door and gave two loud knocks on the door. 30 seconds later he opended the door. He licked his lips and smiled. Gosh, that was such a turn on. "Right on time, gorgeous," He said giving me a kiss and pulling me inside and closing the door. "Of course, a woman is supposed to be on time for everything," I said, back causing him to smirk and place kisses on my neck.

He led me upstairs, where we both stripped out of our clothes. He put a condom on and walked over to the bed. I stood there and smiled at him.

"Come here sexy," He whispered to me.

* * *

About two hours later, we finished, both of us trying to catch our breath, and sweat trickling down our foreheads. I leaned over and gave him another kiss, which he did back, before he pulled away and had a satisfied grin on his face. "Your a sex goddess," He said smiling. He layed back in the bed, and covered himself with the sheets. I smiled and got dressed.

I blew a kiss at him, before grabbing my purse. "I'll see you some other time, lover," I said, making my voice seductive. He smirked and kissed my neck.

"Yes you will," He replied back, before letting me go and giving me a goodbye kiss. I walked out and drove home. I looked at my phone and noticed I was home later than I expected. It was already after midnight. I looked around and saw one our neighbors, standing outside and looking at me. I looked back and rolled my eyes. "What are you staring at? Mind your own fuckin' buisness!"

I sent the female back in her house, before I walked in mine. "Randy..." I soothed before closing the door. "Baby, you still up?" I went upstairs, and found him in our bed asleep. I undressed and got on top of him, before kissing his neck. "I'm home,"

He rolled over and opended his eyes. "I see that, you said you would be home like 2 hrs ago,"

I closed my eyes, and swallowed hard. What would I say to him? "Ummm...yeah, I know, but I had a talk with Mel, today," I said looking at him. "We got carried away with the time," Which was kinda true, I did talk to her today. "Oh, well ok," He said before giving me a kiss on the head. "Well, I'm going back to sleep, goodnight sweetheart,"

He believed me. He actually believed me, that hurt me so much. What was I doing? I'm playing with his heart, and I still dont know how to stop and make things right.

I blinked, hoping that would keep the tears from rolling down my face. I lay down next to him.

"Yeah, goodnight baby,"


	8. The Temptation Is Gone

**Ahh, Im Back! Heres another chapter, well I guess all you reviewers know what to do. And I guess thats umm...review! BTW, I guess this chapter is a little long, sorry but I got carried away with the writing!**

**Chapter 8: The Temptation Is Gone**

It was a normal Monday night. I wouldn't be able to see Randy until Wednsday because they had a autograph signing in San Diego, which is more than 12 hours away from here. I lay in bed myself, Kendra asleep next to me, probably wore out from all the sugar I let her eat today. RAW went off about an hour ago, so I decided to watch one of those re-runs of the couple reality shows. You know, the ones the help the couples to get their relationship back on track. I shook my head and continued to consume the vanilla ice cream I was stuffing my face with.

I sat there and watched, hearing about one couple who were have problems with cheating on each other. I sighed and looked at my wedding ring. I already knew I needed to stop, I just didnt know how. Why were things so complicated? "I have to stop," I said to myself. Tomorrow, I'll go to his house and just end it. Let him move on with his life, and I'll move on with mine. Before going to sleep I made sure to call Randy.

"Hey baby," He said on the other line. I smiled and began to twirl my hair and put the quart of ice cream I had on my lap and lay back in bed. "Hi sweetheart,"

Did you watch my match? I guess you can see I'm a little hurt," He said before sighing. He had a match against Dave, who threw him into the barricade, and put him threw the announcers table. "I saw, Kendra was bawling her eyes out when she saw. She thought he killed you," I said with a smirk. He laughed in that deep, sexy voice of his. "Well, just tell her I'm ok. Look, I have some stuff to do tomorrow so Im gonna go to sleep and I'll let you get your rest alright?"

"Alright. Good night baby, I love you," I said back. "I love you too sweetheart," He replied back before hanging up.

**

* * *

**I woke up about at 12:00 p.m., seeing Kendra already up, sitting in bed, eating a bowl of cereal and watching her morning cartoons. I got her dressed and took her over to my parents' house, making up some lie about how I had to see Melina. I never even thought I could lie so well, I would even smile and laugh to myself about it. That sounds wrong doesn't it? A person having to lie to her loving husband and parents. Well Im just getting sicker and dirtier each day. I made my way to his house and knocked on the door. I looked around to see if my black mercedes was unharmed, even though I was positive know one would steal it.

"Baby, I'll answer the door, and then we'll have round 2!" I heard a female voice call from the inside. That voice sounded so familiar, a little naisly, in a low, hushed seductive tone. I forget her name, oh well. I'll just see who it is. My smirk fell off my face as soon as I came face to face with the woman. "Oh my gosh, Dana!" Her voice squeaked. Maria fuckin' Kaniells with a big smile plastered over her face, staring me right in my face. I looked her up and down, to notice she was scantily clad, her breast hanging out by the sheet she had "covered" over herself.

"Maria, so nice to see you again," I said with a fake smile on my face. The lord even knows I wasnt one bit happy to see that woman again. "How long has it been, two years? Oh my god, I havent seen you like since WrestleMania," She said before the smile disappearing off her face. "Or was that Monday following? I have no clue," She said with a confused look on her face. Gosh, she was even dumber then she was when I was a member of the RAW brand with her.

"Baby, who is at the...door" John said coming downstair, only in a pair pajama pants, and a guilt written all over his face. My jaw began to tick uncontrablly, and I had the urge to punch the fucking happy little bitch in her mouth, just like I use to do in WWE. I said nothing, just leaving and walking over to my car. Dammit, why did I park so far away?

"Dana, Dana! Come on!" He yelled running after me grabbing my arm. Thats when I lost it. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled before pushing him off. "Leave me the fuck alone, go back in your house with your little skank!" I got so mad tears started to roll down my face. "Wait, wait, dont make this like I'm the bad guy. Im single your fucking married!" He yelled back. I instantly got mad and nearly slapped him. "Stay away from me. Dont call, dont text, done e-mail. Our little...relationship is done!" I yelled back. I could see Maria move closer to see what we were talking about. I smirked at her and flipped her my finger. "Bitch!" I yelled to her.

John turned his head to notice she got mad and stomped her way back into his house. I looked at him and shook my head as I continued my march to my car. I could still hear him call my name. Every time I would walk, his voice decreased and decreased until it faded out. I smirked, and got in my car and drove off. "The Temptation is finally gone!" I said with a big smile on my face.

* * *

I drove to the nearest starbucks I could find, throwing John's number out the window, even though I knew it by heart. I walked in and ordered a Venti, even though I hardly drink coffee. I sat down and read a _Peoples _magazine, that was laid across on one of the tables. I drank my venti, and took off my gucci sunglasses and sighed. _At least I can get my life back on track, _I thought. I looked up and saw a man about 6'1, blond hair and tattoos covering half of his arms, just how I like it.

"Dana, is that you?" He asked with a wide grin on his face. I had no idea who he was. I gave him a _come on, help me out with your name _look. "Its me, Adam, come on you dont remember!" He asked. I could here in his voice he was shocked. Adam... that name did ring a bell. I thought until I remembered. "Adam, Adam Copeland! Wow, you look so different," I sighed with a smile on my face.

He took a seat across from me and nodded. "We all look different, I see your married now" He said with a pout on his face. I smiled and nodded, and showed off the huge diamond that was one my finger. "Yep, two great years," He smirked. "Just my luck. That sucks...for me," He laughed. I laughed back. That was a reason why everyone liked him his sense of humor was great. "Well, It was good to see you again, soo...umm tell Orton I said hey and I'm still gonna kick his ass next Monday," He had a big smile on his face. "Will do" I said with a smile and giving him a wave.

Adam Copeland. I'm starting to think I could be one of Adam's best friends. Maybe an _up close and personal_ best friend.


	9. He Doesn't Have To Know

I woke up, tired and dazed, hoping the day would move quickly. I looked over and saw Randy, still sleeping, having one arm over his chest, showing off all of his tattoos. I smiled, and ran my fingers over his arms, letting the tip of my fingers trace over the skulls printed on his arms. He turned over, and woke up. He looked at me, and I fell into his deep blue eyes. "Good morning" He said, letting a smirk fall on his face.

I smiled. "Good morning," He reached over and kissed me, letting his fingers run through my hair, and over my shoulders before he pulled away. I smiled back. I gave him an _I'm waiting _look. He gave me a confused look and shrugged. "You jackass! You don't know what today is!" I hit him in his arm. He sat up and rubbed his arm and pouted. "Umm...its Thrusday, right?" I got up and rolled my eyes. "Dammit Randy, how could you forget!" I headed for the door until I heard him get up, and grab my hand. "Happy birthday, sweetheart" He whispered in my ear. A huge grin appeared on my face. "Now, you know I never forget your birthday," He started to place kisses on my neck, which made me give him a low moan. He smiled and picked me up and threw me on our bed, and grabbed my wrists. "Whats the first thing you want to do?" He asked while kissing my neck.

"Oh, theres only one thing I want to do, Mr. Orton," I replied back with a giggle. He smirked and kissed me.

**

* * *

**Later that day, Randy and I were still in bed, already dressed, with Kendra's legs spread on my lap and head on Randy's lap. "Daddy, is 30 count for being old?" She asked with a curious look on her face. He smiled and laughed. "No, it isn't. You see, daddy's gonna be 31 soon, and mommy just turned 30 today," He looked over at me with a smirk on his face. "30 isnt old. 70, now thats old," He laughed. "Oh," She replied back with a nod. "Intresting," She said. Randy and I laughed at how cute she was being. Soon, 9:00 rolled around, and Kendra fell asleep, in the same position, but had her hand wrapped around Randy's. He smiled. "So...the night is still young, you sure you did everything you wanted to do?"

"Well...I umm...kinda promised Mel I go clubbing with her," I looked at him and put an innocent look on my face. "Clubbing? And you promised?" He asked, giving me a confused look. "Yes, I did. So, can I go?" I asked. _Why am I asking for his permission, I'm a grown ass woman" _I thought in my head. He shrugged. "Yea, its your choice. As long as your back early," He said with a grin. I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks sweetheart," I got up and got dressed.

* * *

"You got to lighten up! Come on, celebrate your birthday! You only, turn 30 once!" Melina screamed to me over the music. She was already drunk, one glass of tequila in one hand, while a glass of vodka was in her other. I smirked and looked at her. I'm not gonna lie, I _was _drunk, well not as drunk as her. I could still stand up and walk straight, but Mel, just looked a hot mess. Staggering and slurring her words, jumping on the bar and dancing...even though I did it with her. She straddled some guys lap and in the moment, they were practically fucking each other in the club.

40 minutes later I sat at the bar, still ordering drinks. Already drunk, feeling no care in the world. I felt someone tap my shoulder and there he was. "Adam..." I slurred. I got up and threw my arms over him and ran my fingers through his blonde locks. "So, nice to see you again buddy!" I screamed to him. "Hey Dana" He replied back with a smirk on his face. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. I shivered. "Oh Adam...It's cold. Take me...back...inside" I said with a slur and a loud laugh. He had a look of disbelief on his face. "Your drunk aren't you?" He asked.

I giggled and nodded. "Yes I am," I pushed him towards the wall, and pulled at his shirt. "And I want you,"

"Dana, I'm not gonna have sex with you," He said firmly. "Why not?" He looked me up and down and shook his head. "One your drunk, two, your married," He replied back, running his fingers through his hair. I rolled my eyes. "Soo...Randy doesnt need to know," I lowered my voice to make it sound seductive. I let my hands wander his body, until I had it under his shirt, letting my hands wander his abs. He was already giving in, he put his hands around my waist, and picked me up. I giggled. "Got a hotel room?" I asked him. "Yeah," He replied back.

"Lead the way"


	10. The Morning After

I woke up, the sun shining in, blinding me. I got up and immediatly fell. I got back up, and closed the blinds, while rubbing my head. I looked around and everything was unfamiliar. Where was I? I didnt see the family portrait of Kendra, Randy, and I hanging above our bed, I didn't see our closet, any of Randy's suitcases. I looked down, to notice I was fully nude, I covered up with the clothes I found scattered across the floor. I looked over to the bed, I saw a figure, about 6'1, muscular. I could catch a glimpse of tattoos over the arm. I smirked. I sat back on the bed, and pushed the covers off the face.

The image I saw made me scream.

"What the hell! Adam, what are you doing in bed with me!" I screamed to him. He woke up and had a confused look on his face. He got dressed and looked at me. "Have you forgotten? You dont remember?" He asked calmly. I shook my head. I ran my hands down my face and sighed. The sun shown in and made a glimmer on my wedding ring. "What are you talking about? And, you still didnt answer me. Did...did we sleep together?" I asked with an ashamed look plastered all over my face. I still had no idea where I was. Half of the room was steady and still, the other spinning around. I had a incredible headache and couldn't even stand up.

"OK, lets go over this," He said slowly, as if I was a 3rd grader. "I met you at the club, you were drunk off your ass, and insisted that I bring you back to my hotel, and I think you can figure out was happended out next," He replied back. "Impossible! I was with Randy last night, besides, I dont even go clubbing," He smirked and shook his head. "Whats so funny?" I asked.

"Are you that hungover? You kept telling me how yesterday was your birthday and how you went clubbing with Melina. Any of that ring a bell?" I looked down and thought. It all came back to me. The club, all the alcohol and booze, meeting Adam and winding up at his hotel at 3:00 in the morning. I got up and tears flowed down my face. "You mean..." I looked at him. He nodded and looked away. "Dammit! This is the third time I've cheated on him!" I yelled to myself. I put my heels on and rushed out of his room, letting my hair bounce over my shoulders. I could hear him follow me. "Dana...dont go," He whispered. "What do you mean? I'm married, I have a daughter," I said, looking back to see if any hotel guest had come out their rooms to see our little discussions. "I know you are. Just...just, keep my number in case," He wrote his number down for me and put it in my hand.

"In case of what?" I asked. "In case you ever get tired of him, and you want to continue what we have," He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away and gave me a look before walking off and heading back into his room.

I looked at him, then looked down at the number. Not evening believing, was just happened _really _happended. I was married. I should be happy, shouldn't I? But then I was still hoping two other men would pay attention to me. I sighed and walked outside, walking over to the street, calling for a taxi. As soon as the taxi pulled up to the mansion, I got out and payed him his fee.

I walked slowly the door, feeling like I was walking to my grave.


	11. Explain Yourself

I walked in the house, looking around to see Randy. He was no where in sight. "Thank god," I mumbled under my breath. I rushed upstairs into our bedroom and took a look in the mirror. I was a mess. My dress was wrinkled, looking like I had it on for days. My hair was scattered all over the place. The only thing that looked decent on me was my heels. I straightend my hair out with the brush I found on the dresser. "Dana, how are you gonna explain this?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes, how are you gonna explain this?" A voice asked me from behind.

I jumped and turned around to see Randy, only in a pair of jeans, giving me a serious look and his blue eyes looking like they were turning into an icy grey color. He moved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and gave me a glare. "Well...whats your excuse?" He asked, having a tone of anger in his voice. I was silent, what could I say? "I umm...well..." I stammered.

He grabbed a shirt and put it on and sat on the bed, still having his eyes set on me. "I'll be totally honest," I said to him, while I ran my fingers through my hair. "Thats what I want you to be," He replied calmly, letting the anger ease out of his voice. "OK, I got a little hungover, and...I had to drive Mel home, and I passed out at her house," I said. _More lying? Are you serious, Dana?_ I thought in my head.

"Hungover?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. He looked up and shook his head. I thought I was caught. "Randy...baby, I am so sorr-" I started before he cut me off. "It happens, I guess you cant control what happens on your birthday," He said quietly was going through the stacks of mail laid on the table next to the bed. I sighed in relief. He got up and kissed my head. "Well, I'm going go pick Kendra up from my parents house," He said. He grabbed his car keys and gave me a smile. "Tell Bob I said hi," I told him with a smile.

He nodded. "OK, sweetheart," He said with a smile. He went downstairs. 10 seconds later I heard the front door slam shut. I sat on the bed, and decided to give Adam a call. We talked for about 10 minutes, discussing his carreer, Kendra, and so on. I told him I would talk to him soon and I hung up the phone.

I grew bored. Without Randy at the house, I looked for something to do. I grabbed the phone again, until I found myself pressing familiar numbers. 4 seconds later the phone picked up. "Hello," A deep and familiar voice said to me.

"John, its me, Dana,"


	12. The Downfall of Pleasure

"Why are you calling me, Dana?"

He asked, his voice booming into the other end of the phone. He sounded anxious, and mad, all at the same time. I've always loved the way his voice sounded when he was in two states of emotion. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Well...I have a free time, I'm bored, and I'm guessing Maria was only one of your toys to play with. Am I right?" I could hear him chuckle. I laughed and twirled my hair, the way a 6 year old girl does when she's been struck by puppy love. "Are you trying to set something up? You know, you shouldn't try something you cant handle," He said, causing me to smirk. "I can handle it. You didn't move did you?" I said. I scolded myself for asking such a dumb question.

He laughed. "Do you think I moved?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Don't be a smart ass. Your lucky just to be seeing me again," I hung up and sighed. Why was I doing all of this. 2 years into my marriage and I wasn't happy. Married to an attractive man with the body of a Greek god, he doesn't yell or abuse me, my parents approve of him, and I have the cutest 5 year old daughter with him, and I _still_ wasn't happy. I looked over at a picture hanging above our bed, I smiled a little. The memory was so fond, like it just happened yesterday. September 26, 2008, my birthday, the day Randy proposed.

I sighed and left him a note telling him I would be home later, making up some lie about having a lunch date with Melina, before grabbing the keys and driving downtown to John's house.

* * *

I sat in the car and looked over at his house. I smiled a little. His house was more than fancy, more than extravagant. A fountain in the center of the yard, a gold gate, with his initials in fancy cursive on it. I was so wrapped up in my gaze of his house, I didn't notice he came and stood by the gate, shirtless. I smiled and took in the sexy sight of all his abs and muscles. He looked at me and winked.

'What are you doing?' I mouthed to him. He motioned for me to come over and I happily obeyed. He took a look at me and licked his lips. I put my hands in his and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you," He whispered in my ears, before sucking on my earlobe. That was an extreme turn on. My knees began to buckle and they felt like they were about to give out. He must have noticed because he picked me up and smirked. "Watch yourself," He said as he walked me into his house and took me up to his bedroom, and threw me on the bed.

He stripped me out of my clothes, and climbed on top of me, pulling my hair to bring me closer to him, before giving me a deep, passionate kiss. I saw him raise his hand and before I knew it, I felt him fondling my breasts. I let out a small gasp and he seized the opportunity to sneak his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into his mouth and began to let my tongue flicker against his. He pulled away and let his tongue move from my mouth, to my neck, to both of my breasts, past my stomach and onto my most sensitive area. I arched my back and let a moan escape my throat. He got into pleasing me, and decided to throw my legs over his shoulder as let his tongue move over me. I grabbed the sheets for support and let a louder moan escape my mouth. We met eyes for a second, before he went on with his licking and sucking. He moved his tongue faster and I almost screamed. If I had the chance, I would let him come home with me so we could have this session again, but, that wouldn't sit well with Randy. I was to wrapped up in my thoughts to realize he was still going and he started to runs his fingertips over my legs. I moaned even louder.

He brought me to one of the biggest orgasms I've ever had.

He came up to me and gave me a kiss, before grabbing my wrists and growling a command in my ear. "Get on your knees," I looked at him and smirk, before doing what he told me. I pulled his belt off and lowered his jeans and boxers before taking a look at him. "God, I missed you," I whispered to him. He looked at me and smiled. I started to wrap my mouth around the 10 glorious inches he possessed. I bobbed my head up and down and started to lick all around the shaft, until I started sucking on the head. Because John and I haven't been with each other for the past 3 weeks, I almost forgot the way he liked for my to give him a blow-job. I thought my head game was a little off, but I guess they were OK due to all of his moaning and whispering my name. 2 minutes sure he shot his load in my mouth and I swallowed, before licking my lips and getting off my knees to place hickeys all over his neck.

"Alright...enough of this," He growled in my ear as he threw me on the bed, grabbed my wrist and started thrusting himself into me. I moaned louder as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lent down and placed kisses on my neck while he continued thrusting. That earned him a moan of pleasure from me. He stopped and looked up slowly and then looked down at the floor. Still catching my breath, I stammered, "W-What? Why..did you..stop?" I brushed some of my hair behind my ear and heard my cellphone ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Baby...where are you? I got home and found your note and I only left like 30 minutes ago. You left that fast?" Randy asked me. I could hear him try to remain in a calm tone, but, I could hear some of the anger ooze out his voice. _Shit! Your screwed now Dana_, I thought in my head. I got up to retrieve my clothes off the floor, then I felt John pull me back on his lap, still rocking a hard on, before he kissed my neck. I pushed him off and got dressed. "Baby, just give me 20 minutes, I promise I'll be home, alright? Love you," I said trying to end the conversation. He sighed. "Alright, see you in a few. I love you too," He said. I hung up to see John, laid back in his bed, having the black, silk sheets, cover his lower half.

"You know what they say," He began as he placed his hands behind his head. "Guilty sex is the best kind of sex," He said, flashing me his trademark grin and a wink. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheeck. He frowned. "That's all your getting. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," I yelled over my shoulder as I rushed downstairs and ran out his house.

* * *

"Randy, please dont be upset with me,"

I mumbled to him as we lay in our king sized bed. Me sitting up in the bed, Indian style, while Randy lay on his side, facing the opposite direction of me. "Dana, I'm not upset," He mumbled to me. He shifted over so he could look at me. If looks could kill. His beautiful sapphire colored eyes, were fading, giving me an icy color. "Can we please talk," I asked him while grabbing his hand. "You wanna talk?"

"Yes Randy, yes I do,"

He sat up in the bed and turned the light on. "Alright. What do you need to talk about?" I bit my lip and sighed. _This is it, _I thought in my head. _You can finally tell him the truth_. "Baby, why are you upset with me? All I did was go to lunch with my friend. And your mad at me," I looked down and shook my head, playing the innocent role. He wasn't buying it, because he kept a stern tone in his voice. "I'm not mad that you went out with Melina. I'm mad that every time I see you, your never here. Your always out, I mean how many times are you gonna see here in one day?"

"Randy, it's not like that. I-" I started before he cut me off. I saw him turn the light off and turn back on his side. Instead of us working this problem out, he mumbled one last thing to me.

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

* * *

**Any of you guys care to review my other story, _Lollipop Slut?_**


	13. Million Dollar Dreams

I woke up the next day, tired and dazed. I looked down at my top to notice that it was wrinkly, probably due to all the crying I did last night. I got up and looked in a mirror, to notice my eyes were red and puffy. I quickly wiped my tears away and took a quick shower. The hot water was the best thing that happened to me all week. I wished the water could wash all my guilt and infidelity away, but we all don't get our wishes. I got out and got dressed. I looked over to the bed to see Randy was still asleep. He looked so peaceful. The angry features smoothed out his face, to give him a soft and peaceful tone. I kissed his head and sighed.

Why were things complicated? How had I gone from the perfect wife and the perfect mother, to one of the worst wives in the world? First, John, then Adam, what was wrong with me? I looked over at the clock. It read 12:34 P.M. I shook Randy awake. "Baby, wake up. You've got to get up, you can't miss your flight," I looked over at his ring, which had glimmered due to the sunlight being thrown into the room by the window. I could read the little engraving on the ring. It read, _I love you. _I began to think if he thought I still meant those words...which I completely did. I heard him groan. He got up and I took in the view of his body. He was shirtless, always a good look. I let my eyes wander to his sculpted abs. He wore black, silk pajama pants on. "Good Morning," I whispered to him. He looked at me and smirked. "Morning,"

"Where is Kendra?" He asked, looking over the stacks of mail set on the dresser. I sighed and bit my lower lip. "With my parents," He looked at me and shook his head. "Why is she always...never mind. I can't be late for my flight," He gave me a look before walking out the room and heading into the room. I heard the water for the shower turn on and I sighed. I ran my fingers through my dark jet black hair and took a look at the calender. Monday came and strolled around fast. I wouldn't be able to see Randy for the next two days.

15 minutes later, I heard the shower turn off. I waited a good 5 minutes before I saw the door open. Randy stepped out the room, letting a trail of steam come after him. He had a glare on his face, like he was in deep thought. "Whats wrong?" I asked. I feared for the answer he would give me. He got dressed and shook his head, letting a sigh follow. "Nothing. Ever since management wanted Legacy back, I realized how annoying Cody and Ted really are. Ted likes to complain about his fucking marriage problem with Maryse, and Cody is just...ugh." He put his jacket on and grabbed his suitcase. He put them downstairs towards the door. "Well, I have to go, I'll call you later," He gave me a peck on my lips. I nodded and smiled a little. "Alright, love you," I yelled to him as he went outside. He smiled and yelled over his shoulder, "Love you too," I saw him get in the taxi and the bright yellow car drove off.

Little did Randy know, I had my own plans for the day.

* * *

"Dana, I feel like were not making any progress,"

The voice spoke to me. I laid back in the chair and sighed. "Well, I've never been in therapy. I don't know how to make progress," I looked at the woman who was in the navy blue suit who sat next to me. She shifted her glasses from her eyes onto the desk next to her. I looked around and took in small glances of the diplomas that filled her walls. "Ms. Levitt, I-" I started. "No. I told you, when your here, I want you to feel close to me. Its not Ms. Levitt, Its Angel," I nodded. "Do you have the time?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and took a look at her watch. "6:30 P.M." I gasped and got up. "Angel, I have to go," She shook her head and examined me and wrote something on her clipboard. "Dana, you still have 20 minutes left of your session," She said. She ran her fingers through her dark red hair and gave me a look. "I have to go pick my daughter up," I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Even though the season was about to shift into Autumn, it was incredibly chilly outside. "Alright," She said. "Dana listen to me, I want to help you with your problem. Have you...have you told Randy you came to me today?" She asked, tapping her fingers on her desk. I shook my head no. "Alright, because I feel, if Randy was here while we were having your sessions, I could evaluate the problem more at hand,"

I laughed to myself. The statement she said was so funny to me, that I threw my head back in amusement. "You know, to say you went to school for 5 years, and you have all these diplomas, that sure was a dumb-ass thing you just said," She shook her head and continued to tap her fingers on the desk, letting her french tips make a _tap-tap _noise. I walked out the room and I immediately heard yelling. I saw a large shadow head out a room.

"Alright Maryse, you know what, I'm done with you! Don't fucking come back either, alright!" He yelled to her. I looked at my watch and I noticed it was now 6:45 P.M. _Kendra can wait, my parents have her, _I thought. I stood by the door and continued to be nosy and watch what unfolded in front of me. "Vas te faire encule Ted je vous hais! You'll be back like you always were! You cant live without me because new flash honey, you love me!" The woman with the thick french accent yelled back. I saw her move out the room to see she had her long hair pulled back in a bun, letting strands of blonde hair fall over her face. She was in a a cream colored dress that hugged her curves with a Louis Vuitton bag over her shoulder. She went back in the room and slammed the door shut.

I moved closer to the man to notice it was Ted DiBiase Jr. His eyes moved down to me and smiled. "The woman Randy talks about 24/7, Mrs. Orton," He reached over and shook my hand. He moved it closer to his lips to give my hand a small, gentle kiss. I giggled and blushed. "What are you doing her Ted? Aren't you supposed to be on the plane with Cody and Randy?" I asked quietly. "I've umm...been having marriage problems with... Maryse," As soon as he said her name a look of disgust appeared on his face. "Oh, how sad," I said putting a pout on my face.

He looked at me and smiled, giving me a view of his pearly, white teeth. "I would love to continue this conversation but... I have to go meet my father," He reached in his pocket before giving me a small piece of paper with his number on it. "Call me anytime you wanna talk," I looked at him and smirked. "Aren't I your best friend's wife. You were the best man at our wedding," He laughed. "I know, but...I can't help myself," I smiled and nodded. "I'll give you a call, Ted," He smiled. "Alright, I'll be waiting,"

I guess a call from Ted DiBiase Jr., is where all million dollar dreams come true.


	14. Finding something New

"Babe, phone for you!"

Randy's lust filled voice called to me. I went upstairs to notice he was in the bed, obviously nude, having the black, silk sheets cover his lower half. I gave him a small smile and a wink. "Who is it?" I asked while moving on top of him. He smiled and I could feel him already starting to get hard. He let out a small groan when I started to wiggle my hips on top of him. "I don't know who it is, I think it's Melina or Amy or one of your friends," He said while placing kisses on my neck. I took the phone from his hands and placed it up to my ear. "Hello," I said inside the receiver.

"Dana, hi, its me, Ted," I instantly shot up from on top of Randy when I heard Ted's voice. Randy and I were so close to each other, we were practically sharing our next breath. I was afraid Ted would be to loud that Randy could hear him on the phone. "I..uh, hi Amy," I said in the phone trying to play off I wasn't in a conversation with one of Randy's best friends. "Amy? I- oh...I understand, trying to seem like your not talking to me," He chuckled before adding, "That's cool. Do you mind coming over? I would like to see you," My eyes widened. My stomach felt like it was in knots. I looked at Randy, who placed his hands behind his head and raised an eyebrow at me. I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded. "Sure, that would be great," I could almost see hear him smile through the phone. "Great. I'll see you in a few," He hung up. I clicked my tongue and place the phone down. As soon as I got dressed I heard Randy groan.

"Where are you going, Dana?" He asked tapping his fingers on the pillow beside him. "Out. I have to go see Amy, she needs someone to talk to. You know she's pregnant, right?" I asked nonchalantly, fixing my hair and putting my jacket on. "Of course I know she's pregnant, that's all Phil talks about," He sighed before adding, "I understand you want to help your friend, but, come on look at me," I took a glance out him a let out a small gasp. He was completely nude, just like I guessed, letting his hands move from his head, to rest on his muscular chest. "You don't, want to spend the night with me? Not even...if my angry side came out and we had the angriest sex ever?" He said with a small smile.

I kissed his cheek and shook my head no. "Baby, I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see you later alright?" I caressed his check and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah...whatever, I'll see you later," I pouted and gave him a big, juicy kiss, which he returned back and gave me a small wink. I giggled and rushed out the house, letting out a sigh of relief when I thought Randy wasn't mad at me for interrupting our lust filled plans.

Ditching sex with my incredibly attractive husband for meeting a man I have no business seeing, who is also married. That seems like a dumb-ass move doesn't it?

* * *

"Ted, why did you want to see me?"

I asked, giving him a smile smile. He sat next to me on the black, leather couch and gave me a shrug. "I needed to talk to someone, and that marriage counselor wasn't helping me much," He said putting air quotes around the words, "marriage counselor". I put my hand on his shoulder and turned his head so he could look at me. "Why don't you talk to Cody? Isn't he engaged?" I asked keeping my voice quiet. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Yeah, he is, but have you seen the way he acts? What straight man do you know puts lip gloss on!" He said, letting a laugh follow. I smiled and laughed with him. I was too busy laughing, the kiss caught me off guard. I immediately pushed him away. Well, I pushed him away with the tiniest amount of effort. He gave me a look. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," He sighed and shook his head, before moving his blue eyes towards me. "I know I'm having marriage problems, but Maryse doesn't deserve to be cheated on. Can we act like thi-" He started before I cut him off with another kiss.

The kiss was more rough. He pulled my hair to bring me towards him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I opened my eyes for a quick second to notice his wedding ring wasn't on his fingers. He pulled away and got up, pulling me with him. He picked me up and placed kisses on my neck. I giggled and wrapped my legs around his waist. He smiled and headed for the stairs with hesitation. He smirked and walked back down before growling in my ear, "Screw the bedroom. I want you right now," He laid me on the floor and stripped me out my clothes.

He then stripped out his clothes and gave me a night I wouldn't forget.

* * *

About 2 hours later, we already shifted from the living room floor up to his bedroom. I couldn't believe he was such a animal in the bedroom. He turned me on to different positions and different techniques. I got into the sex so much, that I _actually _let him blindfold me and handcuff me to his bed. I could hear him move from the bed and get up retrieving the video camera he used to film our little escapade. We were both breathing like we ran a 20 mile long race, before he caught his breath and took the blindfolded off me and took the handcuffs off. He gave me a smile and a kiss. He smile faded as he looked above the bed and took a look at the picture. I also looked up and sighed, feeling the guilt run in faster into my system.

It was a picture of Mr. and Mrs. DiBiase Jr. He had his arm around Maryse, having a nice grin on his face, while she had her lips attached to his cheek. The picture reminded me of the early days when Randy & I first started dating. Me being 28 and Randy being 29. He looked at me and smirked. "Thanks for giving me one of the best nights of my life," He said kissing my shoulder. I smiled and kissed his head, getting up and grabbing my clothes off the floor and getting dressed. He looked at me and licked his lips. I looked at him and smiled. "Oh Teddy, baby one more thing before I leave,"

He looked at me and smirked. "What is it?" I looked at him and my tone of voice shifted from sexy and seductive to fearful. "Your not really gonna keep that tape of us...are you?" I asked him, my hands started trembling and I could tell he was looking at me. I pretended to be fidgeting with the diamond bracelet so he wouldn't notice my nervousness. He shook his head no. I let out a sigh of relief. He put the camera up to his eye and pressed record. "Not unless, you want to give me another round," He smirked. The camera was shot at my chest and not my face. He put the camera down and smiled. I shook my head in disapproval and gave him a kiss.

"Bye sweetheart," Was the last thing said between us.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I was pleasantly surprised. Randy wasn't mad at me at all, saying he wanted us to move past it and just get on with the happiness of our marriage. We retired up to our bedroom and had some of the best sex until 2:00 A.M. After the sex, he cuddled me and kissed my neck. "So, did you have a good time with Amy?" He asked moving some of my hair behind my ear to kiss my neck more. I nodded and smiled. He looked at me and gave me a nod and a grin. "What did you two do?" I sighed and forced a smile. Even more guilt seethed into my system.

"Babe, you wouldn't even believe me, if I told you what went on tonight."


	15. Old & New Flames

December came quick for me. To say every time I would look at Randy and think he recognize my guilt, he didn't. I was able to keep the affair with Ted, John, and Adam under wraps for about 2 months. Everything was good in the world for me. I had the had the husband of my dreams, with the perfect life with the cutest little daughter, and then I had the 2 lovers of my dreams. I would only talk to Adam but it went to nothing further than that. We had no sex through the course of our "relationship", not if you count my drunken incident on my birthday. I've been up with Randy since 6:00 A.M. getting the house ready for Christmas festivities and a big Christmas dinner that both my parents, along with Randy's parents would be attending. "Kendra, sweetheart, go downstairs and see what Santa brought you this year," Randy told her, scooping her into his arms and bringing her downstairs. Her face beamed with excitement as she pushed him off her and rushed towards the Christmas tree, ripping the gift wrapping paper off each present, exposing some new, extravagant barbie doll with a matching house and car, and more things 5 year old girls desire for Christmas. Randy had a huge smile plastered on his face as he had his arm wrapped around me as he watched her have the one of the best chrismas' she had.

"Merry christmas, baby," We both said to Kendra as Randy placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

About 1 hour later, I was in the kitchen preparing the big feast for everyone. I would take glances over at Kendra and she would have the biggest smile on her face, going from one toy to the other, while watching the Christmas specials on the TV. I looked over my shoulder and I didn't see Randy. _Odd, _I thought in my head. A turned the stove off for a brief moment and headed upstairs. What I heard made me feel an emotion of confusion and awkwardness.

I heard the sound of moaning and the name, Ted, being screamed at the top of someone's lungs.

I walked into our bedroom to notice Randy, sitting on the bed, staring at the TV with a deep look of thought on his face. I stood in the doorway and listended to the screen. "Baby...are you watching porn?" I asked him, while raising an eyebrow and folding my arms. He shook his head no. "I was bored, I was looking through Ted's gym bag and I found a tape," He shook his head before adding, "He's so stupid, why would you carry a sex tape of yourself in a gym bag?" He said rolling his eyes and laying down. I sat down next to him and I gasped. The blind folded woman in the tape was _me_. You couldn't make my face out, most of my hair was covering my face, and I remember the sex was too good for me to even bother and move the strands of hair out of my face. "I mean does Ted fuck any girl he can find? That chick better hope someone important doesn't see this," Randy said before walking up to the TV and stopping the tape and flopping back on the king size bed. I sighed and nodded, pretending to agree with his words. I could almost feel tears roll down my face.

"Yeah," I said silently. "Who does bullshit like that? God, whoever she is, she's a total slut,"

* * *

"Dana Marie Henderson! You come down to this house and pick your daughter up this instant!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Thank god all the screaming wasn't in a conversation over the phone, and simply on my voice-mail. I stopped going through my voice-mails and turned my blackberry off and threw it on the floor. The voice was my mother, Alexandra Jones-Henderson. I could almost see the angry features sooth into her face. I dragged myself out of the bed and sighed. The house was empty, I was the only human being who occupied it. Currently, Randy was in Milwaukee, wrestling at RAW. My father, Gerald, decided it would be best if Kendra spent some time with the grandparents, or as Kendra like to call them, "_Grand-mommy and Grand-pop" _I got dressed and walked out and jumped in the Mercedes and drove off to Shadyside Springs, the famous estate my parents lived in. As I was driving, I could feel the car slow down and I gasped. As soon as it stopped completely, I grew mad. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I said to myself, while hitting the steering wheel. I got out the car and kicked the tire, letting my heels bounce off the inflated wheel. "Fuck!" I mumbled. I folded my arms and continued to have an angry look on my face until I smiled. I was throwing a tantrum, just the way Randy threw tantrums. Kicking or hitting whatever made me upset, then saying or yelling the word, "Fuck." Yep, a typical Randy Orton tantrum.

About 30 minutes later, a man helped me refuel my car and I gave him an innocent smile. "You know, you shouldn't drive without making sure you have a full tank," He said giving me a goofy smile and shrugging. He looked so familiar, tall, nice eyes, smile that would make any female giggle, actually some very nice style. "I guess I shouldn't," I said with a smile. "Have we met, you look so familiar," He gasped and shook his head. "Damn, Dana you forgot me already? I'm takin' it since your man's in WWE, your not a TNA watcher?" He said with a smirk before tapping his fingers on the hood of my car. I shook my head no. "MCMG? Me and Alex Shelly?" He sighed when he realized I still didn't recognize him. "Its me, Chris. Chris Sabin," I thought for a moment and it clicked. "Chris...CHRIS!" I smiled big and gave him a hug. "I'm glad to see you still remember me," He said with a smile. "So, you lucky I was out here or your ass would have been stranded," He said still giving me a goofy smile. One of my favorite smiles in the world. "Tell me, how I can repay you," I said smiling and laughing. I was about to turn and leave and get in my car before he grabbed my arm and pressed his lips to mine. "Fuck, I missed kissing you," He whispered after he pulled away. "I know the exact way you can repay me," He said with a devilish grin before pulling me down street, into his home and pressing me against the wall. And kissing me all over again.

* * *

3 hours later, Chris managed to fall asleep on his couch. I gave him a kiss on his cheeck and left him a note, telling him how fun it was to see him again and I would be sure to watch the next show of TNA. As I left his house, the sentence I heard scared the living daylights out of me.

"Well, well, Mrs. Orton, what are you doing coming out of Sabin's place?"

* * *

_This story was formerly titled,_ **Addiction**, _But this title just crept into my head. This story is now titled,_ **Secrets of A Sex Addict.**


	16. Slashed Tires & Ripped Clothes

"Oh yeah, fuck, just like that Dana,"

I closed my eyes and just pretended it was a large, cherry lollipop. Fuck, how did my ass wind up in this situation...in someones house I barely know, on my knees sucking him off. At times, I would be hesitant and try to pull away, but this man, lets just say he's very dominant. Now, I am the type of woman he likes to fuck kinda rough, but this guy pulled my hair so freakin' hard, I thought he would leave a bald spot in my head. Every time I would slow down or stop, he would mumble things like, _'You better not stop, I was just about to cum' _or '_Fuck, don't stop, you give head like a sex goddess.' _I wasn't sure to be flattered or disgusted with the whole sex goddess comment. Any who, I looked up at his watch, and I could see it was 10:45 P.M. Oh yeah, I was gonna get the yelling of my life from my mother.

I decided it would be best to just hurry up, pick up my pace, and suck this fucker off so I can pick Kendra up. Hmm, but I was _actually_ enjoying myself. I haven't gave head to someone maybe in the past, week...or two. I decided to start sucking faster, while I used my left hand to start stroking him. I already knew he was about to cum, due to all his loud moaning and I could feel the veins just pop out of his hard cock. Was it wrong that I was enjoying myself and I _loved _giving this guy one of my patent blow jobs? Either way, we both were enjoying ourselves, so I just went along for the ride. About 20 seconds later, he shot his load out. I swallowed but I nearly gagged. Fuck, he had maybe about a whole stream of cum. I got up off the floor and he pulled his jeans back up, while checking his outfit, trying to seem if he didn't just get about 2 hours of me giving him free head. "Thanks for not telling Randy," I mumbled while fixing my make up and hair. "I appreciate it," I looked at him and he gave me a mischievous smirk. "You swear you won't tell Randy, please I'm begging you not to tell him,"

"I swear I won't tell him," He gave me a stern look, then a nice smile. "Alex Shelley always keep his promises."

* * *

The next day was uneventful, Randy was still in Milwaukee, my parents thought it would be a good idea to take Kendra with them to their yearly trip to Barbados. I was alone. I _hated_ being alone. I could call John, Adam, or Ted up. They always found their ways to make me feel better. Or I could call my new acquaintances, Alex and Chris. I still can't believe I fucked both of MCMG. Well, technically, I didn't sleep with Alex, or just gave him a blow-job. I looked around and I decided to call my therapist, Angel. Thank god, Randy didn't know I was going to her. I didn't want him thinking I couldn't keep my legs closed and I was _crazy_. I got dressed and drove down to her office. As soon as I got inside the building and walked to her office, I didn't even have to knock on the door for her to already know who it was. "Come in, Dana!" She yelled. This bitch must have ESP or something. I walked in and sat down in the chair. 15 minutes later we were already having the session, going through my relationship with Randy and my other lovers. "Dana, may I ask you a question?" She asked quietly. I nodded and my hands began shaking. You see, when I'm nervous, my hands begin to shake and I begin to look around as if the whole room is spinning.

She must have noticed because she held something out to me. "Is everything alright? Do you need anything, water, aspirin, maybe a cigarette will soothe you nerves?" She began to open a box and offer one of the cancer-ridden sticks to me. Randy and I used to have a habit of smoking, but that stopped as soon as Kendra was born. I shook my head no. "Alright. Now as I was saying, your addiction to sex, do you feel a bond or connection to any of these men?" I shrugged. "I don't know. All I feel for them is sex." She nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. "Go on," I sighed. "I'm constantly lying to Randy, to hook up with these men. I have like nymphomania or some shit," She looked at me. "Do you think your a nymphomaniac, Dana?" She asked while letting her hazel eyes stare at me, like they were piercing my soul. I shook my head and stood up, grabbing my Gucci purse and running my hands through my hair. "What do you think!" I yelled at her. I could hear her call my name but I refused to go back. This bitch was supposed to be helping me, but instead was asking me about my sexual habits and whatnot.

I needed to clear my head so I decided to see Adam.

* * *

"Calm down, why are you acting so nervous around me?"

He asked. He scratched his head, letting his blond locks bounce up and down. I kept shifting in my seat and looking around. He must have that I was in a bad state of mental capability. "I'm not being nervous around you," I said with a small smile. He shook his head and smiled. "Whatever you say," He took a seat across from me, and lay down on the couch and gave me a look. The way he looked was such a tease. His blond hair was all over his face, and the lights hit his eyes, letting his emerald color eyes shimmer. He was shirtless, and he only had a pair of jeans on, with the belt not even being buckled. "Is there a reason why you came to see me?" He asked while looking over a _Sports Illustrated _magazine. I didn't say anything, words couldn't even form to come out of my mouth. I pounced on him like a tiger and we lay there on his couch, kissing roughly and began ripping each others clothes off. Soon the sex began and words weren't needed. Just moans and screams of pleasure were.

* * *

I gathered my ripped clothes off the floor and sighed. I cheated on Randy again. Was all the pleasure worth it? Maybe it is...but I definitely know its not worth the pain of my marriage ending. I put my clothes back on, along with my jacket and grabbed my purse and walked out of Adam's house and walked to my car. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled. Anger and wonder soon fulled over me. On the side of my car the word _Bitch_ was scratched in, probably with someones keys. I wanted to know who the bitch was that did that to my car. Even more anger fulled my system when I saw my tires were slashed. I didn't know anything about how to change tires, so unless Adam knew something about it, I was shit out of luck.

Who would do something like this to me? I guess I've made a new enemy. Ain't that a bitch?


	17. The Reason for Pain & Anger

Thank god, Adam knew his shit about cars. He fulled up my tank and replaced my tires, with the spares he kept. It was actually a little of a turn on seeing him under the hood on my car and replacing the tires. He would occasionally look up from the car and stare at me, then giving me a playful smirk that read, '_keep looking at me like that or I'll fuck you right here...right now' _"Well, babe, I fixed the tires and I fulled up the tank for you...I just cant get that little scratch out," He looked at me and shrugged. I sighed, I'll probably have to take it down to shop...and then Randy will know about it. He looked at me and gave me a bear-hug. "Don't worry about it. It's probably someone just being immature," He said while letting one hand rest on my hip, while he let his other hand run through his hair. I smiled and tussled his hair. "Take care, Adam," I gave him a kiss on his cheek and he smiled. He grabbed my wrist and he brought me in a rough kiss, letting his tongue beg for entrance into my mouth. We stood there for about 3 minutes, letting our tongues savor the taste of each others mouth. He looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips, letting me know he was done kissing me and I could get in my car, and drive off. I pulled away from his lips and my jaw dropped a little. I don't feel that type of passion when I'm kissing someone except Randy.

Randy. Randy would be coming back home tomorrow. Things were going to get complicated.

* * *

The next morning I was down at the auto-shop seeing if I could get the word _bitch _out of the side on my car. I stood in the dusty, old auto shop. I would look at the old man fixing my car, and I sighed when I noticed he was looking at me. I looked at the old, country hick, who kept spitting onto the floor and I started to give him a stare down. "What the fuck are you staring at! Mind your own fucking business!" I yelled to him. He shook his head in disapproval, probably in the choice of my words. I sighed and paced around the room. I recently got off the phone with Randy, he told me he would be home later because he had an important meeting with Vince, Shane and the rest of the creative department, trying to come up with a new storyline for you. A smile popped onto my face as soon as I thought about him handling business. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a Rolls Royce pull up into the shop. When I got out a familiar pair of blue eyes met mine.

"Dana!" Ted said to me. He gave me a large bear-hug and kissed my head. "I missed you so much, baby. Why haven't you called me in the past week?" He asked while kissing my head and giving me a stern look and a pout. "Things slipped my mind. I'm sorry Ted. I'm a little preoccupied with something else," I mumbled to him as my gaze took to my car. That scratch was still there! I couldn't drive across town with the word _bitch_ scratched onto the side. My ass already got laughed at by a dozen people who saw the scratch and decided to comment on it, yelling, '_Ha-ha! That's what you get for screwing around ho!' _and _'Jen, look, nice scratch slut! Next time don't screw around!'_ If I had to look at the scratch again I was going into a full bad-ass mood and kicking some ass and taking names. The old hick who was working on my car finished, and managed to get some of the scratch out and I handed him his money. He tipped his hat as a thanks for me paying him and walked off. That left me alone with Ted. "I'm sorry about your car...that sucks," He said to me with a sympathetic frown on his face.

I nodded. "It's cool. Don't even worry about it. Its not you-" I managed to tell him before we got cut off by a loud scream. "Putain, je te hais Ted! Comment pourriez-vous putain tricher sur moi! And with this slut of all people, are you crazy, Ted!" I turned around to see Maryse walking towards us having the angriest look on her face. She was out of the dress today, only in a white tank top, a pair of jeans, knee high brown boots and a matching leather jacket. What made me even more surprised was I didn't even see the punch coming towards me. I stumbled back onto the floor and I held my face. I could see her charging towards me wanting a fight. I got up and gave her a punch. Then this bitch and I started scrapping. See, Maryse is like the only one in the WWE, who doesn't know about my marriage with Randy, so she was caught off guard when I punched her again and I scratched her with the flawless cut on my diamond wedding ring. She held onto her cheek to see she was bleeding. "Bitch!" She yelled then we started fighting again. It didn't take long for Ted to break us up. He glared at Maryse, who already had her car keys out, looking like she was ready to scratch another hurtful word into my car. "Bitch, your lucky I don't fuck up your car and slash your tires again!" She started to breath heavy and glanced at Ted, looking like she wanted to strangle him.

"Dana, just go! I'll talk to you later, alright? Just go!" Ted yelled to me.

* * *

"Fuck, Dana, how did this happen?"

Randy asked me while looking at my car. I sighed, and shook my head. I'm starting to think the guy who made this Mercedes wanted bad luck for me because that's all I've been getting through the whole day. I shrugged and put a innocent look on my face. "I have no idea Randy. It just happened. I was coming from picking up Kendra from my parents and then when I get in the driveway...I see this!" I said, while mentally wanting to kick myself for lying to him again. This time, it was his turn to sigh. "Well, fuck, be more careful. You cant let shit like this keep happening," He told me while giving me a glare and then walking back inside to our fancy mansion. I looked around and sighed before I saw a familiar car and I rushed to it, letting my heartbeat increase with every step I took.

"John, what the hell are you doing here!"


	18. 21 Guns

"What the fuck are you doing here! Are you fucking insane or something!"

I yelled-whispered to him. And then this asshole had the audacity to flash me a smile when he saw the rage pour out of my eyes. "I wanted to see you, baby," He said while letting his hands move from the steering wheel, to his lap. "I am not your fucking baby, alright?" I said while looking over my shoulder to see if I saw Randy come out and walk towards us. No sight of _my _viper around. "Thank god," I mumbled under my breath. I quickly turned my attention back to John. "I came...because I wanted to see you, Dana," He said to me letting his blue eyes move towards my emerald colored eyes. I sighed and shook my head. "You have to go now, John. Seriously, I mean it. I don't want Randy to come out and see you." I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a hard stare that read, '_Leave now, or I will never do anything with you ever again' _ He stepped out of the car and looked at me. I folded my arms and looked down at the ground. "I want you to spend the night with me," He said quietly. _Son of a bitch_, I thought in my head. "Please, Dana, I really want you too," He said holding my hand and caressing my cheek. The siltiest touch from him can make _any_ woman's knees buckle and feel like there about to give out.

I sighed. I looked down and nodded slowly. "Get back in your car, and drive to your house," I gave my simple request to him. "I'll be there in like 45 minutes," He nodded and had a smug look on his face. He kissed my head and did what I instructed him to do. I ran back in the mansion, letting my heels make a _click-clack _noise on the gravel sidewalk. I ran upstairs, into our bedroom and Randy was asleep. I looked next to him and I saw a pack of cigarettes. We promised not to smoke anymore but I guess he was starting to get stressed out and started to get back on the habit of smoking. I sighed, and grabbed the pack and the lighter on the dresser. With the way things were going, I sure as hell would need something to soothe my nerves.

I walked outside and got in John's car. I kissed him and began to drive back to his house.

* * *

I was arrived back at the house at about, 2:00 A.M. and luckily Randy was still asleep. So, I could just creep back in bed and act like I was there the whole night. "_Perfect"_ I thought in my head. I took off my clothes and put on Randy's big _Missouri Bears _football jersey. He still has the picture of him when he played his first football game for Missouri State University. I smiled a little, and walked to our king sized bed and climbed in and pulled the covers over me. I stared at the ceiling for a while, then I let my gaze turn to his hand. His wedding ring was still on. He probably doesn't even know about the affair that's been going on for the past 3 months. What is wrong with me?

The next day, I went out to the store, going shopping and picking up a few things for the house. Randy left to go the next taping of RAW and I had the cutest, little girl with me. Kendra and I picked up a few things for us, for the house and for Randy. We drove home and walked inside the house. "Mommy, can I go watch cartoons?" She asked me while handing me the shopping bags. "Sure, sweetheart," I told her. When I got upstairs I screamed. What I saw scared me so much, I stumbled back onto the floor. I got up and took a look at everything.

Our whole bedroom was crashed. When I say crashed, I mean _crashed._ Everything was smashed. Lamps, pictures, the headboard of our bed was destroyed, the TV was smashed and their seemed to be a stain of blood on the floor. When I moved closer to the bed I picked up a picture. It was of Kendra, Randy, and I at Kendra's 3rd birthday party. Randy was on the left side of the picture, but as I looked at it, the left side was torn. The only people visible in the picture was Kendra & I.

What the fuck does this mean? Who has it in for us? Am I in danger?

* * *

_You guys, my former pen-name was **thatwwegirl236, **but now its **xStarstrukkDreams**_


End file.
